Death PortaL
by Technichain
Summary: This is my first time writting a Death Note fic. For some unexplainable reason: L has become a test subject at Aperture Science. Portal/DN crossover So far, L suspects that someting is a-miss. What is it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Portal. Portal is owned by Valve and Death Note…well the people who made Death Note own their series and its characters.

Now I'm feeling slightly embarrassed by my lack of not knowing who the creators of Death Note are. Please don't kill me for this.

Author's Note: This I've been dreaming to write…frankly the good copy I'm typing here, is better then the rough copy. However, that is my opinion, which means nothing here. To be honest I use to suck at writing fanfics. Chances are that there is grammar or spelling that needs to be fixed…still…For now, enjoy the story…

---

Death PortaL:

Chapter 00: Welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center.

Waking from a state of deep sleep, despite the insomnia, he only felt the up most unusual confusion. His bed was more of a stasis chamber because of the cyan tinted glass dome that confined him there. The dome opens up allowing him to climb out. Bare feet touched the cool mesh of white ceramic tiles. He crouched balancing on his feet; drawing is knees close to his chest. Wrapping one arm around his knees and with his other free arm he raised his hand to his mouth and lodged his thumb tip between his teeth. Dark charcoal eyes with dark circles under them took survey onto himself, first. To his relief he is still in his original clothes. One pair of loose fitting faded blue jeans and a loose fitting white cotton shirt. A comfortable preference of wardrobe, if anything more less to his satisfaction. One thing that's truly different…is having a mechanical heel spring mechanism built into the fore leg below the knee. The heel spring itself extends from the backside all the way to the heel. _What a weird device._ He thought.

Now he studied the area of the room and it's contents. A small room. Cyan tinted glass walls on all sides, exception to the white panel with long slender brackets on each side of it. Clearly outside the chamber he could see the walls, they look to be cement panel's that are lined up to stand vertically. Some how the pattern is comforting. Turing his attention back to his little door less room. Not far from the stasis chamber is a small white hard plastic table. On it, is a clipboard with a yellow sheet of paper? The contents of the paper are a series of simple self-explanatory pictograms. There was also a radio playing song called "Still Alive" with a lyric less, upbeat melody. Another object brought to his attention is the mug. A dull dark yellow mug. The contents of the mug pertained to the sent of sweet tea. Judging by the aroma there is sugar already pre added. The table and its contents aside, a short distance between the table at the far right corner of the room and the stasis bet at the back far left is a toilet at the corner designated: The far back right corner. Convenient no?

Now then, looking passed the glass wall to the right, down the hallway there seemed to be an exit. Looking back to straight a head and starring upward a frosted glass window that revealed a surveillance room? Because of the angle, it was hard to tell weather if someone was watching or not. Out side on that same wall in the hallway there was a surveillance camera and a timer counting down close to it. The timer was at 3:00 minutes and counting down wards. Letting out a sigh he took his arm from around his knees and ran his hand freely through a mop of very messy, layered, black, medium/long length hair. Then briefly he scratched the back of his head. 'What a confusing place' he continued to think. The timer was now at 2:00 minutes and counting down. Just then a digital female voice came on.

"Hello and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. Here you will under-go a variety of tests pertaining to the use of portals for this experiment. As a test subject you will have a thrilling experience with all the joys and pains of being a live test subject. It is our job at Aperture Science to provide a safe and highly motivating testing environment to collect a great deal of valuable research data. At the end of testing all questions will be answered in due time. If there is anything you need to satisfy your sugar fixation, let me know in advance. That way, after completing test chamber and entering the next you can briefly enjoy Aperture Science Super Sweet Sugar Tea. The Aperture Science Dimensional Portal will open in 3...2...1..."

"..." The raven-haired man gazed at the white panel in his room. There were things that the Computer voice said that, he disregarded it to some extent, he rolled his eyes towards the panel.

A portal outlined in blue opens up on the white panel. Outside under the timer is another portal outlined in orange. He stares at both portals. No matter which way he looks though it he can see a reflection of himself through the portal. This is mainly because of the relevance of where their portals are positioned. He understood that much. It would be logical to assume that the portal is a means of getting from place to place. A completely different dimension in the space time continuum is a different story and level of physics. As to whether to a portal is safe...another thing to ponder. His mind was working like clockwork to figure out what's really going on here. All he could remember is working on

"The Kira Case" in Japan. Chained to a prime suspect by the name of Light Yagami. Something is disturbingly wrong here. No chain whatsoever. Eye twitch moment? Nah.

"L, there is research to be done, not that there is any rush or anything. There is no sense in just sitting on your heels like an idiot."

Looking at the camera, he stopped chewing on his right thumb. He moved to pick up the sweet tea by the handle with only his index finger and thumb. Quickly he drank the warm sugar filled tea and he put the mug down when he was done. The tea was good and sugar was slightly over dosed. With a satisfied sugar fixation, L cautiously approached the portal. He reached out to touch it. Then the voice came on again.

"Rest assured that the Aperture Science Dimensional Portal is 100 percent safe to use."

Confusion still over whelmed L, though. How did the Computer Vice know who L is?

"If your concerns weigh heavily on the Kira case, forget it for now. It's not important."

The Computer Voice announced. Now this is getting creepy. It has knowledge of the Kira case. But why say that it's not important? Kira is a megalomaniac hell bent on mass murdering criminals in the name of justice. Now that L thought about it, despite mass murder being a crime worth life imprisonment or the death penalty...the public saw Kira as a vigilante. Still, Kira is a criminal of mass murder. L promised to bring justice and to put Kira to death. Under the current circumstances, it didn't really matter because L is currently a captive to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center. That in itself is a major problem. The question remaining in L's mind. The hardest question of all. _How did I get here?_ the '_Why_' question has been answered at least. Still...the question of _What_, _When_, and _Where_ questions had yet to be asked and answered.

Even as L stood his posture was rather hunched over. He shuffled his feet as he walked, passing through the portal. Now he was looking at his little glass walled cell. He knew he was in the hallway that he used to see from within the cell. The concept wasn't as disorientating as he thought it would be. However he didn't dismiss the frosted window of an observation room. He suspected immediately that something was a miss. Maybe there was something to gain from the Computer Voice. It's wishful thinking to ponder if 'IT' knew anything about Kira, other then the obvious facts he knew. L kept a steady pace towards the end of the hallway, with only one direction to go. He put his hands in his pockets, for now. He entered small room. A locked circular door. A glowing yellow box with a black X in the middle indicated that the door was locked. Glancing up wards to his left he spotted a tube that with held a Weighted Storage Cube. On the floor in front of L, there was a fairly sized red button sticking a few cm out of the floor. The Weighted Storage Cube suddenly drops out of the distribution tube that connects to the ceiling. L picked up the Weighted Storage Cube, which had quite some weight to it; however it wasn't impossible to lift either. He carried the Weighted Storage Cube over to the red button and dropped the cube. The dimensions of the cube were interesting. 1.5 ft length, width and height. Its weight was estimable to 10 lb or perhaps 15- 20lb. Somewhere in that range. L couldn't quite think of having much focus on a simple Weighted Storage Cube. Still there were things that he couldn't ignore. In case L hasn't noticed the red button has a long name to it. He saw that the Yellow square panel by the door turned green with a black check mark in the middle of it. The door opened up. A small section of hallway led to a shinny blue particle field just outside the elevator past the particle field. The Computer Voice came on again.

"Very good, L. Please proceed into the Chamber-lock after completing each test. First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

L retained his blank emotionless expression. In his mind he's trying to figure out how he got here to this place. The most important question is likely to reappear in L's mind for numerous occasions. Then that uneasy feeling kicked in to high gear. There is a 2 percent chance that the Computer Voice is exaggerating something. L couldn't place what though, highly motivated indeed. Again the Computer Voice came on.

"I forgot to mention this earlier... although fun and learning are the primary goals of the enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from-- bzzzt "

The lights dimmed for a moment for a few seconds then returning to normal status the Computer Voice remained silent. This intrigued L to some degree. _What just happened?_ he thought. L shuffle/walked towards the elevator, he passed through the particle field with out any problems. As he entered the elevator he couldn't help but to linger on what the Computer Voice was saying earlier. _Serious injuries may occur_... he thought. Hostile intentions without actual intention at all. _Balderdash_. The elevator was definitely taking its time here, so L reflected on his thoughts while en route to test chamber 01.

For the safety of my self and others...are there other people here who were subjected to what I'm being subjected to?

That was one line of thought for L to consider.

_However, what is it that I should refrain from? I don't exactly understand the situation here. Just the concepts being presented through each test. More so that I have my concerns regarding the Kira case. My absence on the investigation team will cause Light Yagami and others to worry about me. I didn't choose to be here but rather something ominous chose me to be here. If this is the case then I will solve this Aperture Science business first. For the Moment there is nothing for me to do about the Kira case. I see now, Maybe this Kira's way of distracting me...No!...this isn't his style though. He doesn't know my real name. There is no possible way for unauthorized personal to enter the investigation headquarters unless being very prepared to kidnap me from under the watchful eyes of my care-taker and loyal servant Watari. He'd never let anything bad happen to me. For the moment I do not fully consider my predicament to be bad at the moment. Still the Computer Voice did mention that there is a measure of danger within these test chambers. I don't know what to think at the moment, otherwise. I do suspect the Computer Voice of hostile intent towards me though. Even that, suspicion is at a low percentage. At most she is suspected of hostile intent by only 3 percent. I keep getting the feeling that something is out of place...but what is it?_

By the time L was done thinking the elevator doors open and L steps out of the elevator. An entrance hallway, although narrow like a normal hallway. It's still a part of test chamber 01. Not that a simple hallway leading to a large vertical screen panel.

Basic information was displayed and the Computer voice spoke again.

"Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the 1500 megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-colliding Super-button."

L observed the screen panel. He paid little mind to the cameras in the test chamber. The observation room behind the frosted glass was a different matter. How can it be that such a place like this be so under-staffed? That aroused L from a variety of thoughts.

"...By any chance at all, do you have a name?" L finally asked, After being silent for some time.

"Are you talking to me?" The Computer Voice asked, still in a digital monotone voice.

"Yes." L replied.

"GLaDOS." She said.

"I have another question, GLaDOS." L said flatly.

"Can this wait until after the tests are done? We're not here to chat, L."

"Please, call me Ryuuzaki." L insisted.

"Your name is L, therefore I call you L. Other forms of name mean nothing here, L."

With that discussion over, L walked down the hallway into a fairly large room. Glass walls divided the room into four compartments. In each compartment there is an Aperture Science Portal Panel. Only two portals can exist at once. So, the Portals will in a cycle every ten seconds sift from one place to the next. The first portal set will allow entrance to where the Weighted Storage Cube is. Ten seconds later the portal will lead to the

1500 megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-colliding Super-button. Ten seconds later will lead to the exit, which is a circular door. Now for a more defined sense of geography of the test chamber. Behind the glass wall to L's left is where the Weighted Storage cube is. To L's right. As seen behind the glass wall there is the 1500 megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-colliding Super-button. Behind the main glass wall is the exit. The cement wall is the main perimeter of the whole chamber, like the hallway.

This is a simple puzzle, another definition of understanding the portals and to test how safe they really are. That is what L believed and anyone could probably deduce that conclusion. Not really thinking about where the portal leads, L ended up in the room with the 'Red Button' in ten seconds the portal shifts to the main exit connecting to the main entrance. Another ten seconds later a portal appears in the red button zone opens up on a designated wall. L waits ten seconds and the portal shifts again. L walks through the portal, picks up the weighted storage cube and hurries back through the portal. He puts the Weighted Storage cube on the Red Button. The locked Exit door opens. The portal shifts again. L walks through the portal and heads towards the exit. He stops short to the exit hall leading to the elevator. He looked up at the camera for a moment.

"I've seen other subjects move faster." GLaDOS said in a 'matter of fact' digital monotone voice.

"What's the rush? Is there something you're not telling me?" L asks carefully.

"I'm just saying that you're slow. You're not as smart as I though you were." GLaDOS replies.

"You underestimate me, GLaDOS. I'm either spending much time on my unrelated thoughts or my suspicions that inquire about you."

With that L ran to the elevator and hopped in, he stood in the middle of the circular floor. The doors shut and L is on his way to test chamber 02. Now then, because the elevator likes to take its time, L dwells deeply into his own thoughts.

_What is GLaDOS trying to hide? For a computer I must admit, she is insincere. What does she want from me? If there were other subjects before me, what happened to them? Did she dispose of them and tried to get different results from different subjects? I don't know what her game is, but I intend to win at any cost...however, I refuse to pay the price of my life on this. I need my life for when I fight my battles with Kira. When I think about it, GLaDOS reminds me of Kira. At least his arrogance to tease me. That is all. __I still suspect her of ill will. If GLaDOS is merely a computer generated AI then she is capable of telling lies. She seems capable of thinking for herself. But what happened to "The Human Factor"? Now this is interesting. Did she kill them? How can that be though, surely there are normal employees watching as well as setting up various test chambers. If I were to collapse from fatigue or faint from disorientation...would some one carry me back into the relaxation vault? Or am I to be revived on the spot with I.V fluids and adrenaline? I don't know enough information to draw my final conclusion. Maybe GLaDOS can help clear up some of my questions...I hope..._

And on Que, just as L stops his line of thought, the doors open. Another hallway leading to a small room with a large vertical panel that lights up with progress status at the top, no important info in the middle and basic pictogram info on the bottom. What else is new? Conveniently, to GLaDOS's convince; there are cameras in every section of the test chamber, also on Que.

"Please be advised that a noticeable taste of blood is not part of any test protocol, but is an unintended side effect of the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille, which may, in semi-rare cases, emancipate dental fillings, crowns, tooth enamel, and teeth."

"GLaDOS..." L said as he ran up to the glowing screen panel.

"What is it, L?"

"Who watches me from the observation rooms? What kind of scientist are they?" L asked plainly, with out any sign of expression. A little off topic, but, there is no ignoring it.

"What do you mean, L?"

"There is no one behind the frosted windows?" Twitch, yes, slight face twitch.

"There use to be." GLaDOS stared at L via surveillance camera. "But I can see you." She adds.

"You're saying that there are no scientists here!?" L nearly gasps while saying that.

"It's not what you think, that I think you're thinking, L." The camera looks away briefly then looks back at L.

"15 percent..." The raven-haired insomniac mumbled to himself, deliberately.

"What?"

"My bad, 20 percent. A 20 percent chance that you have hostile intentions against me." L said, glaring right up at the camera.

"L…I'm offended by your accusations. Stop thinking so hard and focus on the tests."

"Are you telling the truth at all?"

"Why do you insist on such inquiry. If I were trying to kill you, I would have already done that by now. Seriously L, who do you think I am?"

"Fine, I'll stick with the 15-20 suspicion levels for now, that may change over time of course. Any hostile appearance or verbal content will alter my suspicions about you GLaDOS. I'll always have my suspicions; therefore I can never trust you to tell the truth unless you can prove otherwise. Maybe it's you who's not so smart as I'd like to think."

Silence, pure and utter silence. He kept his eyes on the camera though. Is it GLaDOS's turn to have an uneasy 'feeling'? But GLaDOS is an AI. Being able to have feelings is impossible. L knew that, and chances are he'd take advantage of whatever GLaDOS says. It's the beginning of the second test chamber and L is talking with GLaDOS about hostile intentions. To L, there are a lot of things that can't be ignored. Especially if it's anything that GLaDOS says.

The second test chamber:

Upon exiting the hallway there is a dead-end. The wall to the left has a square hole in the center of the wall. A blue energy sphere passes by hitting the cement wall. A blue portal appears. Seeing this, L took a small leap through the portal. Now he stood on a raised section of the room. He could see on the floor below that a white gun with a three-pronged gun barrel on a mechanical pedestal. Every five seconds it would rotate in one direction of four and fire a single shot creating a single blue portal each time. L then drew his gaze at the frosted window again. This time he saw clearly to confirm a suspicion. There is no one in the observation room. The computer's on but not ones there. L smirked at this briefly. Then his smirk faded into a lack of actual expression. He hops of from the raised platform. The heel springs absorb the impact of landing roughly. To L's surprise, there was no pain or discomfort. Practically as if L could jump from any height and be perfectly fine. Well, something to be grateful for. L walked over to the portal gun. He picked it up only using his right index finger and thumb. He held it up and observed it.

"Congratulations, L. You have obtained the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. With it, you can create your own portals. These inter-dimensional gates have proven to be completely safe. As you have experienced from the previous test chamber. The device, however, has not proven to be completely safe. Do not touch the operational end of the device. Do not look directly at the operational end of the device. Do not submerge the device in liquid, even partially. Most importantly, under no circumstances should you-- Bzzzzzzzt " The lights go dim again then return to normal again.

L stares at the camera. "There are no scientists. What have you done to them." He disregarded the test chamber for now.

"Please proceed to the next test chamber." GLaDOS said.

"…" Now L began to wonder about GLaDOS's true intentions. _What is going on here?_ He thought. _What kind of cruel game is this?_ He continued to stare at GLaDOS.

"L, sometime this century would be nice." GLaDOS said.

With a simple eye roll, L aimed the portal gun at the wall and shot it. A new blue portal is formed and he walks through the portal. Now he is back up on the raised platform he was on earlier. One last glance at the empty observation room. L looked to his right. The locked door is now open. He proceeded with caution to the elevator. Next stop test chamber 03.

_The nerve of GLaDOS…really, I think she had some role to play in the disappearance of the scientists. Sadly it's not my place to ask or let alone investigate the matter. I'll make it look as though I don't care anymore. Maybe by then She'll drop her guard. Hmmm…for now I'm still doing simple test chambers. After the completion of test chamber 03, maybe I'll ask if it's okay for me to have sweet tea before moving onto test chamber 04. If I play my cards right everything will go according to plan…There is one variable that might snag me later. If GLaDOS has suspicions about me and my intentions…huh…Then she already knows what I'm up to. Heh, well if that's the case I'll prove her wrong. In fact I've anticipated her suspicions. I don't know what they are but I can guess on it. Like a kid I'm playing with fire. I still have my wild card. She'll never see it coming. I will escape this place. I can and I will once I get through these annoying tests. All I have to do is be patient. I wonder if GLaDOS has the patience to observe me?_

L smirked widely to himself, at least mentally. The good thing about the elevators is privacy guaranteed. No cameras, no problem, it's going to be a long game anyways.

---

Author's Note: Okay…This is as far as I'll go. I'm not continuing until I'm satisfied to know if I should keep writing or forget about this idea. I know I'm obsessed with Portal, from "The Orange Box" And I am Very Obsessed with Death Note or at least my new favorite character: L. I do have concept fan art on my computer but it's not on my photo bucket yet. Anyways, let me know if, you like this idea or if you have future suggestions on test chambers.

That is all.


End file.
